What Would Kel Do?
by Lady Mage
Summary: What would Kel do in certain scenarios? Submit any situations in a review. Story is listed as complete because each chapter is basically a oneshot. Previous: Cleon walks in on Kel. This time: Kel intervenes when Neal flirts with Daine...
1. Next Time

**A/N: Okay, all, the idea here is the question "What would Kel do?". This is basically a series of scenarios where we see what Kel does. Each chapter basically functions as a one shot unless I desire it otherwise. You are more than welcome to submit suggestions to me in an email or review- my email can be found in my profile, so it might just be easier to review and let me know your ideas. I hope you like it!

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do?

**First Installment: "Next Time"**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. First up: Neal kisses her in the middle of the mess…

* * *

_

"What a patrol session," Kel said heavily to Merric as they made their way into the mess at New Hope.

"Yeah," he said. "O look, let's sit-"

"Over here!" shouted Neal from a table. Kel looked at his plate. It was piled almost entirely with meat and fruit. Not a vegetable in sight.

"So much for that idea," Kel said to Merric. "We'll have to sit with him now," mock sighing, she made her way to the buffet line and scooped a few vegetables onto her plate for him. Then she made her way over to the table gathering Owen and Dom in her wake.

"Finally!" said Owen. "How jolly it is to sit down after all those hours of physical labor!"

"When did you go so wordy?" Dom asked, mouth full of food.

"Since I went away from My Lord Wyldon and stopped having him tell me to shut up," Owen thoughtfully replied.

"Well pretend I'm your Lord Wyldon, and shut the bloody hell up!" Dom appeared to be having a bad day.

"Language, Dom," Kel chided, looking at Neal. "There are little pitchers around who are too innocent to be sullied by your years of foul language."

"Whatever," was all Neal had to say, which was quite remarkable for him. Kel supposed he was paying too much attention on not eating his vegetables.

Kel shook her head at him, picked up a fork, and began to put some broccoli onto it. "Be quiet, and eat, you big baby," she said, holding the fork up to his mouth.

Neal frowned at her, the broccoli, then finally he ate it. "You know Kel," he said, smacking his lips in distaste, "it sure says something about my love for you that I still love you after you force me to eat broccoli." He leaned in and kissed her in his usual flamboyant nature. His breath smelled of broccoli.

"Next time," Kel said, "I'll thank you to not do that after you've eaten broccoli. Your breath smells quite disgusting, you know." She looked blandly around the table. "Oh, and Neal, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…" She left the table, dazed Neal in tow.

Dom, Merric, and Owen were still sitting at the table half an hour later.

"Next time?" Owen finally got it, "you mean, they are- now?"

"Yes, Owen" they chimed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was the first installment, folks! I hope you liked it! Please review and submit your suggestions on what should happen to Kel next as well as letting me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**Thanks for your support,**

**Lady Mage**


	2. Tolerance

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lady Knight Keladry- a long time loyal fan of mine who submitted this scenario. LKK (do you mind the abbreviation?) thanks for you support through all my fics- I really appreciate it.**

**As for the rest of you lot, I hope you like this story and submit scenarios in a review at the end! I need more! After this chapter I have one coming up from Tortall 101... Alanna and Kel on a boat. But for now, I present to you:**

**

* * *

**

**What would Kel do?**

**Second Installment: Tolerance**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. This time: Kel walks in on Tobe and Gydo…

* * *

_

Kel hummed happily as she strode through the halls of New Hope. She was having a wonderful day- the clerks working under her had tackled a particularly nasty problem that she had been dreading; Merric had defended her right to her bacon (Neal had wanted it); Roald had come to visit her bring Shinko, and Owen was on leave from Lord Wyldon. Maybe Merric might even like her! Now that would be a wonderful thought!

All in all, nothing had gone wrong, and she was blissfully with her head in the clouds until she bumped into someone- no- two people, doing something behind a doorway. Opening her mouth to tell them to get out of her way because she was having a wonderful day and didn't want anyone to ruin that, Kel realized who the two people were.

They were the now 12 year old Tobe and Gydo. They appeared to be giggling at something, and… holding hands!

Kel almost exploded. What were they doing holding hands already? They were only twelve for crying out loud! Why, at twelve, she was… she was, well, trying for her knighthood. _You forgot the bit about crushing on Neal_, her subconscious reminded. Kel promptly told it to shut up.

"I am a still lake," she muttered to herself. "They are perfectly entitled to hold hands if they so desire."

But worse was to come. Tobe and Gydo had not noticed Kel's presence, and were leaning in for a…

"STOP!" the call rang out. Kel had had too much. It was enough, she supposed, that Cleon had gone and married someone else, and that Merric didn't care, but it was over the limit that she should have to watch someone else's relationship felicity.

Tobe and Gydo jumped in the air, whirled, and each pulled out daggers.

"Constant vigilance," said Kel, nodding and momentarily appeased. "I like that."

Tobe and Gydo did their best to look their most innocent. Kel remembered why she had interrupted.

"If you must court, do it without my knowledge, please. It's enough that I have to watch everyone else falling in love, but two _twelve year olds…_" It wasn't often that Kel lost her Yamani mask, but when she did she could be very silly and always regretted it. Shaking her head, she dismissed them, then regretted it. She had to stop taking out her own relationship problems on everybody else.

Maybe she should talk to Merric about her feelings. Very practical, she convinced herself. After the bacon incident that morning, why, he might even like her!

And next time she caught Tobe and Gydo, she would try and be more tolerant.

* * *

**A/N: Kel and Merric are so great together, although I can't say I've ever written that pairing before. I hope you liked the insight into Tobe and Gydo's relationship (snickers), and I hope you all have suggestions to make for future scenarios. **

**Even if you don't have any scenarios to submit, please tell me what you thought in a review!**

**Lady Mage**


	3. One Heck of a Long Swim

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Tortall 101, a new but wonderful fan who has some pretty awesome ideas. Like the idea of an Alanna, Raoul, Wyldon, Aly, Alan, and Kel scenario. Brilliant, I tell you. I hope you like.**

**To all you other wonderful readers (and reviewers, hopefully... lol) out there I hope you like this story! If you think of a scenario, even if you think it wouldn't be that good, submit it anyways, and I'll see what I can do with it. No idea is bad here. Now, on the other hand, this fic is not rated R, so please keep it appropriate. Anyways, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do? 

**Third Installment: "One Heck of a Long Swim"**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. This time: Kel falls off a ship…

* * *

_

If Alanna had always hated boats, Kel had always loved them. Lord Wyldon for once agreed with Alanna on the subject, and Raoul was indifferent either way.

The feelings of the above parties and many more were brought to a head one day while heading toward the Yamani Islands aboard His Majesty's Ship _Peaceful. _Unfortunately for Alanna and Lord Wyldon and much to the amusement of Raoul and Kel, _Peaceful _was not living up to her glorious name.

For _Peaceful_ was in the midst of one of the worst storms of the coast of Tortall the sea had ever seen. The reason? Let us take a closer look.

"It's all your fault, Kel!" a green Alanna of Trebond and Olau, King's Champion, accused, pointing a finger at Kel.

Kel shrugged her shoulders, keeping her face blank of emotion. How was she supposed to know that showing Alan and Aly the new knots she learned would be bad luck? It was hardly her fault that the ever inquisitive Aly had forced Kel to teach her the "Hangman's noose", one of the potentially most dangerous knots to tie on shipboard.

"No, Alanna," Lord Wyldon disagreed, looking greener, if it was possible than Alanna, "It's all your blasted daughter's fault!"

"Blasted daughter?" Alanna spluttered, "I'll give you blasted daughter! Why you-" clearly Alanna's temper was not at its best on shipboard.

"It's only a storm," Raoul said cheekily, reminding Alanna and Wyldon that they were desperately seasick. "It'll be over in no time."

Kel doubted that, but decided her input wasn't needed at the moment. She turned back to scan the horizon for the Yamani Islands.

Three hours later, the boat was still tossing and turning. She had already saved the dreadfully ill Alanna and Wyldon from being thrown overboard twice, and was just retreating to her cabin to get her sword, when she was swept over the side of the boat entirely.

As soon as she had been thrown roughly into the water, the tossing of the boat ceased. Kel realized that the fateful knot had come with her off the _Peaceful_. Why hadn't one of them thought to throw the knot off the boat earlier? It sure would have made things a lot easier.

Kel tried calling to Alanna, Raoul, Wyldon, Aly, Alan, the captain, and anyone else who might hear her and turn the ship around to rescue her. No one heard: Alanna and Wyldon were too busy retching over the starboard side, Raoul had apparently gone to find something to eat, Aly and Alan had wandered off to pester the captain, and the captain was too busy yelling at Alanna and Wyldon to not get _Peaceful_ dirty.

Slowly the boat sailed off to the Yamani Islands and Kel was left to fend for herself in the great wide ocean.

"So much for appearing presentable at court," she sighed.

She didn't know much, but she sure did know that she was in for one heck of a long swim.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked! Sorry there wasn't a pairing here... I didn't want Kel to go too out of charachter here and start snogging Lord Wyldon or something. Anywho, please submit any scenarios you think of in a review, and even if you can't think of anything, constructive criticism and praise is more than welcome. **

**Lady Mage**


	4. Blind Date

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to SarahE7191, a very loyal reviewer and wonderful person with brilliant ideas! For instance this one! I hope you enjoy!**

**The fifth installment will be coming Sunday (as per usual- this story gets updated on Sundays and Wednesdays). It will involve a suggestion from On Top of Cloud 9 in which the pairing will be Kel/Dom, for those of you who like that pairing best :) Enjoy this installment, and please leave any suggestions in a review! I love to hear from you guys!**

**

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do? 

**Fourth Installment: Blind Date**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. This time: Kel goes on a date with Thom._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Kel grumbled to her maid, Lalasa. Normally she would never agree to this kind of thing, but it _was_ Alanna who had asked her…

"He'll probably be fine," Lalasa reassured her mistress. "Alanna no doubt set you up with some fine upstanding young man."

"Presumption," was all Kel had to say. "Are you done yet with this rig? I've been standing here for hours!" Kel normally wasn't one to complain, but she disliked dresses excessively.

"One more minute, milady," Lalasa left the room hurriedly before Kel could tell her that knights are not ladies, especially when they agree to go on a blind date with some unknown man.

Yes, that was what Kel was doing. Going on a blind date- meeting a man at some place called the 'Dancing Dove'. Whatever a Dancing Dove was, Kel was sure she didn't know- the Yamanis had no use for unpractical things; they left that to the Carthakis.

But Alanna had pleaded so hard (why, Kel could not fathom) and Neal had mysteriously said that she should probably get over her heartbreak with Dom. Kel had no idea what either of them were talking about- she had never had her heart broken by Dom and had no clue as to why Alanna wanted her paired up so badly that she would willingly let Kel try out her sword. (Most thought that Alanna's sword was dearer to her than her own children. They were wrong.)

Kel rather thought that Alanna was living up to her one-time squire's reputation of being a meathead. Neal had allready gone far beyond that reputation.

And here she was in a dress. Not just an ordinary dress, mind you, a pink dress. With lots of bows.

Kel must have muttered out loud about the bows because Lalasa came back into the room, scissors in hand.

"You're right Kel," she said, "About the bows. They don't look right on you- you need the clean cut lines of a simpler gown- one that's probably greener to show off your hazel eyes. Take that one off."

Kel protested. She was running out of time and she needed to get down to that tavern in the city. At this point, she didn't care what she was wearing.

"No, no," Lalasa said, "I have something made up for you… I had suspicions that this one wouldn't work." Returning to the dressing room, Lalasa grabbed a green dress with princess seams.

"This will do two things," she said, "Make you look beautiful, and show off your muscles."

Kel laughed. Sometimes Lalasa didn't get it. Her muscles would really impress a guy. NOT!

"Allright, allright," she said.

Fifteen minutes later, Kel was on Peachblossom in the lower part of Corus. She cursed. Where was this place anyways? _Must. Be. Calm, _she told herself. She was reminded of the Yamani saying "no man wants a woman who betrays her emotions for all to see."

* * *

Finally! There it was! Right there! Grinning from ear to ear, Kel walked inside. 

Her grin slipped when she saw who was waiting for her by the table. Thom. As in Thom of Pirates Swoop, who was probably Owen's age. As in younger than her.

"What?" she burst out with before regaining her calm.

Thom looked sheepish, blushed, then absentmindedly poured the tea onto his chicken. "Oops," he said. "Mother tells me how much I am like my Uncle Thom."

Kel was momentarily diverted but not for long. "You still haven't answered my question," she said, almost coldly, allowing no emotion to escape her gaze.

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"Mother thought I needed to get away from my studies- I am too much like my Uncle Thom, I suppose- and somehow got it out of me that I respected you, and got this mad idea."

Kel blushed, something she didn't do too often. She knew people looked up to her but was always embarrassed when they told her. But coming from the son of the one she had looked up to all her life was even more.

"It wasn't my fault, I promise," he said, looking earnestly at her.

Kel shrugged. "Don't worry," she said, "I am actually a little flattered."

Thom looked a little shocked. "Well, then," he said. "Do you want to make this a proper date?"

Kel laughed at his insolence, another thing she didn't do very often. "Well…" she started.

"Yes?" he asked a little too eagerly.

"I guess it would be nice to get to know each other a little more," she ventured.

He beamed, and Kel decided that maybe blind dates weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Allright folks, that's it till Sunday! I hope you liked it! Please review with any suggestions you might have for future installments! If you can't think of anything, review anyways to let me know what you thought of it!**

**Thanks so much- you guys rock,**

**Lady Mage**


	5. Peep Show

**A/N: Wow, the response to the last installment was amazing! You guys are great! I'm glad you all liked it!**

**Alright, well about this chapter. It is dedicated to On Top of Cloud 9, a fantastic young lady who has been a loyal reviewer practically since I started. She came up with this marvelous idea, and I think it has worked pretty well, so thank you On Top of Cloud 9, and enjoy the story! 

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do?

**Fifth Installment: Peep Show - Kindling a Relationship**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. This time: Kel and Dom go firewood collecting...

* * *

_

Kel was a little confused. She had just seen Neal on her recent trip to Corus, and she had felt nothing for him. She had gone out of her way to touch him, but there was none of those flip-flops her stomach had used make; none of that special warmth suffusing her cheeks. She guessed she didn't like him.

Well, then how could her attraction for Dom be explained? Before, Kel had pegged it up to the fact that they were cousins, but now…? Now they were firewood collecting, and she had to concentrate on finding that kindling. But…

"Hey Kel!" he called. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Right," she muttered to herself. "Must focus on the mission- they can't think girl squires are stupid."

"What did you say?" he asked again.

"I didn't say anything," Kel replied. "But I did find some real good kindling…"

"Great," said Dom, "I'll be there in a moment- I've got a nice big log." Kel heard him grunt. Apparently the log was quite heavy.

Moments later, Dom was swinging around a tree. She ran forward to help him with the huge log he was carrying (after all, her muscles were just as big as his, if not bigger) but she collided with the end of the log, causing him to drop the log so that it rolled down the hill. Dom was thrown back, and Kel landed on top of him.

Kel felt her entire body turn into liquid fire, and she discovered she couldn't get up. Dom was just so wonderfully… Dom! She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but that was not Kel- like. Masking her feelings, Kel tried to get up again and failed.

"Dammit Kel!" Dom swore, "Don't you care at all?"

"What?" Kel was confused, "About the log- I'm sorry- I'll bring it back up here for you…" she trailed off, looking at the strange expression in Dom's eyes. It looked like he was gathering the guts to…

Suddenly they were kissing, lips against lips, body pressed hard against body. Kel dug her fingers through Dom's hair and Dom began running kisses up and down her neck. They began to roll down the hill intertwined, until they collided with the log that had brought them together.

"Yes, I care," Dom said to the unspoken question in her eyes she was trying to mask.

"Well then," Kel said, letting her mask slip, "Let's continue shall we?"

"I don't want to pick up that log again," he whined.

"No silly," Kel said, "Not the log."

"Oh?" Dom raised an eyebrow.

Kel grinned back at him before rolling back on top of him. "Oh yes…" she said.

They were still at it two hours later when Wolset came to investigate, and started selling tickets for a peep show.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please submit any suggestions you have for another installment in a review! I need more! If you can't think of one, you can review anyways (of couse :D) and tell me what you think. The sixth installment will be coming from no-name and Lady Knight Keladry, which will be then followed by the seventh installment: a situation from Kairi's Twin. So enjoy, and please leave a review on your way out!**

**Lady Mage**


	6. Don't Wanna Wake Up

**A/N: Allright, firstly, I would like to apologize. I meant to have this chapter up on Wednesday but was unable to due to a problem with the login section. I have waited until now to update because I would mess up the updating schedule by updating on a different day. So I am updating now... finally. Again, I'm sorry.**

**On happier subjects, today is my sixteenth birthday!!! WH00T! I got a cell phone, Microsoft Office 2007, a painting, and money for a new flute. All in all, not a bad haul. Now all I need to make my day is a review from all you guys and perhaps a suggestion or too! Thanks!**

**This chapter and its idea are dedicated to "No Name" and "Lady Knight Keladry". LKK, as I have christened you- I've known you a while, and you and your ideas are wonderful. No name, you are new, but your suggestion was pretty good too. I hope I have combined them to the satisfaction of all, and I hope you both enjoy. So, without much more ado, I present:**

**

* * *

**

**What Would Kel Do**

**Sixth Installement: "Don't Wanna Wake Up"**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. This time: Kel finds Owen in the kitchens..._**

* * *

**

Kel walked into the kitchens in Corus. She had arrived that day from New Hope and was filthy, dirty, and exhausted. Damn Owen and his Ordeal. She would be much happier chopping Scanrans and finishing up the war than at court with all the painted ladies.

"What's there dinner-wise?" she asked Gretchen, the cook.

"Not much, mi-lady," Gretchen replied in her country accent, "Squire Owen was here earlier."

"Ah," said Kel. She hadn't seen Owen for more than a minute yet, but she knew what a big appetite he had. He was taller than her now, and that was a major accomplishment- she was pretty tall. "Is he still here?" she asked.

Gretchen gestured at the big table in the center of the room. There Owen was, slumped over a plate of mashed potatoes. Apparently the stress of his upcoming Ordeal had caught up with him, and he had fallen asleep.

What was he muttering in his sleep? Kel didn't know, but she did know that she had to get him to bed. It would be shameful to have him found here like this.

"I'm going to try not to wake him," Kel told Gretchen, "and take him up to his rooms." Gretchen nodded. "Don't worry," Kel said, mostly reassuring herself, "he'll be fine." Kel tried not to feel sorry for Owen. It was his fault that she was dragged all the way to Corus at this time of year and not happily chopping up Scanrans. She hoped Fanche was doing all right, and the babies….

Owen stirred in the mashed potatoes and Kel dragged him so he was sitting upright. Still sleeping, he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. Kel groaned. She didn't particularly want to wake him up (otherwise he'd never go back to sleep- she knew how she had been before _her_ ordeal) so she was going to have to wipe the mashed potatoes off his face.

Grabbing a napkin, she set to work. Personally, Kel had no idea how he could have managed to get mashed potatoes in his ears and around his mouth so much, but she finally got him all cleaned up. Well, mostly. Kel congratulated herself on not waking Owen up until:

"Kel..." came Owen's voice, sounding yearning and sensual.

Kel did a double take. Since when was Owen either yearning _or_ sensual? And since when had Owen moaned her name in his sleep? So yes, she found him attractive, but never had she—

Kel's thoughts were cut off by Owen leaning forward onto her shoulders and toppling off the chair, landing them both hard on the ground.

"Kel…" he moaned again. How had he gotten on top of her? And how could he still have been asleep after that fall?

Kel tried to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Don't wanna wake up," Owen muttered, "Wanna kiss Kel."

WHAT? Kel nearly lost her calm. This was escalating out of control very fast. Owen was about to… Great mother Goddess, he had. Owen had kissed Kel while sleeping. Kel couldn't help but kiss back.

At that moment, Owen's eyes snapped open. He pulled away. "Wait- what? You mean- you aren't a dream..?"

Owen appeared to be very confused. No more so than Kel who had just gotten one of the most amazing kisses of her life from a sleeping man.

"Not really," Kel said, wryly. She wondered how he kissed when awake, then told herself to shut up.

"Good then," Owen said, and began kissing her again. He obviously was making the most use of the situation, like any good knight (or knight-to-be).

It only followed that she should make the best use of her hands and run them through his hair. She might as well show him how it was done- she was a full blooded knight after all and it was her job to set an example.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all liked it!!! I certainly liked writing it. And I hope Kel was in charachter- I was a little worries about it. Anywho, if you have any SUGGESTIONS for future scenarios, please submit them in a review! If you don't have anything, feel free to leave a COMMENT! I will be updating Wednesday with a chapter involving Joren from Kairi's Twin. **

**Lady Mage**


	7. Excuse Me?

**A/N: Allright, folks! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really keep me going! This chapter is dedicated to Kairi's Twin. She's pretty darn cool, so I'm thinking I want to meet Kairi since her twin is this cool :D Anyways, this was a great idea of hers, and I hope you all like! And thanks to everyone who has submitted a suggestion in the past and to those who are thinking of submitting one this time!

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do?

**Seventh Installment: "Excuse me?"**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. Last time: Kel finds Owen in the kitchens... This time: Kel and Joren have a little talk_

* * *

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Kel asked, jaw dropping. Had Joren really just proclaimed his undying love for her?

Joren looked at her, his nose that she had just broken bleeding profusely. "I love you Kel! What else do you want to know?" He marched off.

"O don't you do dare walk away from me Joren," she spat. "We aren't done yet!"

"O, aren't we?" he protested, flipping his blond hair that Kel was secretly drooling over. "I think we are. You obviously can have nothing more to say to me after my statement."

"O yes I do!"

Joren cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes! How dare you waltz in here, say you have changed, then proclaim your undying love for me?" Kel spluttered. Her Yamani mask had been on the ground for a while now, and that was obvious to all parties concerned. "And then, to make it worse," she continued, "you go on to say that you have loved me ever since we were pages?"

Joren nodded, and Kel stared at him dumbfounded.

"What kind of bull is this?" Kel said. "How can you have loved me when you and your friends repeatedly beat other people up, including myself?"

"I-"

"You know what, I don't even want to know! I bet this is some sort of plot to make me—ugg!!! Just Get out of my sight!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Joren nodded again and slowly left. Kel was left to consider the suddenly humble Joren. Now that she thought of it, he hadn't been so bad since she had come back from her rounds about the country with Raoul. Maybe, he had changed like Neal was telling everyone. Though why Neal was supporting Joren was a mystery to Kel. Maybe they were long-lost cousins or something.

Well, she would talk to Neal that night and see what he thought. Maybe she would change her mind about Joren, and they would have the friendship that she had thought they would have the instant she saw him. Maybe, next time, he would be able to profess his undying love for her without her having to say "excuse me".

* * *

**A/N: Allright, well, I'm sorry about the length. I tried to make it longer but... well, yeah. Anyways, I hope you all liked, and please review to let me know what you think and submit a SUGGESTION for a scenario!!! I need more! I've got a couple left, but after that... yeah, you get the idea. Anywho, just click that little button down there ;)**

**Lady Mage**


	8. Inebriated

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Elena and Iggy's Girlfriend. Wonderful ideas, you two! I hope you like this installment, and hope I've done your ideas justice.**

**To all the rest of you, thank you so much for your wonderful support! I really appreciate it. Your suggestions of scenarios are wonderful, and I can't wait to use the next one! Now, on to the story...

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do

**Eighth Installment: "Inebriated"**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. Previously: Kel and Joren have a little talk. This time: Kel gets drunk…

* * *

_

"For the last time, Neal! I do _not _want to go out and get drunk! I'm leaving in the morning!"

"Exactly! And come on, do you really think I would stoop to getting drunk, Protector of the Small?"

Kel winced. She hated it when he called her that. "Yes," she said, "And don't call me that." She tried to keep the frustration she felt out of her face. Neal had been bugging her to let him throw her a victory party for defeating the centaur for over an hour now. How Neal found out about that, she hadn't quite figured out yet.

"Keladry, dear," he said, trying a different tactic, "come now, it really is getting late!"

"Fine," Kel grumbled, only agreeing so Neal would stop bothering her. Neal looked like a little kid in a candy store and was bouncing excitedly up and down, dignity forgotten.

"I'll go saddle up the horses, then!" he said, obviously thrilled.

"You do that," Kel said, amused. "I'm sure Peachblossom will like that a lot."

Neal shivered. "No, on second thoughts, Protector, I'll let you take care of it." It was a well known fact that Peachblossom, Kel's horse, and Nealan of Queenscove did not get along in the slightest. On many occasions, Peachblossom was found to bite Neal's arm. Daine the Wildmage told Kel it was only because Peachblossom liked the sound Neal made when he was bit.

"Right then," Kel said, now openly laughing at Neal's antics. "I'll make sure to tell Peachblossom to have a friendly chat with you later. In the meantime, let's go!"

Neal shivered again. That night was the fastest she had ever seen him saddle up. While being the Lioness's squire might have something to do with it, Kel mused, it probably had more to do with the fact that Peachblossom was standing right next to him, ready and impatient to either go or bite.

* * *

Four hours later, Kel was well on her way to being very drunk indeed. She stumbled over to the bar at the Jugged Hare, the pub they were in, and ordered another beer. She had just seen Neal stand up with one of the barmaids and wasn't feeling too happy about it for some reason. 

She downed the beer in one gulp, and discovered she didn't feel so bad after all. What was that barmaid anyways—she was only some slut that Neal would never see again.

_Why am I even thinking this, _Kel asked herself, the one sober part of her mind wondering what the heck she was doing being jealous of a barmaid. But the alcohol she had just ingested soon overcame her sensibilities, and she wandered over to Neal, stumbling into a nearly passed out Seaver and Faleron. Kel knew Owen was back there somewhere getting it on with another barmaid, and Cleon had already passed out after his first drink. Kel supposed he had a relatively low alcohol tolerance.

"Neal," came her voice, somehow low and sultry, but slurred at the same time.

He turned to look at her, and she grabbed his face and jammed her mouth to his. "Wha-" came his unanswered question before he too, was taken away in the intensity of the kiss. "You are inebriated," he tried again. _Trust Neal to think of big words in a situtation like this, _Kel thought to herself drunkenly.

"So?"she slurred, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, so am I..."

"And that stops us how?" Kel wanted to know. She jammed her mouth back on his again, and things went from there on. Somehow they stumbled into a room upstairs, and…

* * *

The next morning, Kel woke in an unfamiliar place to a pounding head and an arm wrapped around her waist. 

_What is going on?_ She mentally screamed at herself. She turned around and looked. It was Neal with the arm around her waist, and he looked so peaceful sleeping there. Gods, she couldn't face him right now. And besides, she was supposed to leave with Raoul this morning…

"O shit," she swore to herself, dashing out of the room, frantically pulling her breeches and tunic on as she went.

She ran out of the Jugged Hare, saddled Peachblossom, and leaped astride, only to be confronted with the snickers of the third company.

"What?" she snapped at them.

Dom pointed at her tunic. Kel looked down and swore again. The laces were undone to midwaist and she wasn't wearing a breastband.

"Interesting night last night, Kel?" Dom asked, smirking at her.

"O shut up," Kel retorted before doing up the laces of her tunic. It was going to be a long ride, and worst of all, she knew that she'd never live this one down.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it until Boxing Day, folks. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and please, as a present for me on your way out, leave a review or suggestion(s) for future installments!**

**Again, thanks so much for your support,**

**Lady Mage**


	9. Prank Gone Wrong

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been so slow on the update- Christmas holidays and all that. I should get on a regular schedule again soon though. Thanks to all those who reviewed previously!**

**Dedication: This installment is dedicated to cheeseycrazyiness, a wonderful reviewer, fan, and author. She is just wonderful and I love this idea she submitted. Thank you chesseycraziness!**

**And so, I present, the first WWKD of the new year!

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do 

**Ninth Installment: Prank Gone Wrong**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. Previously: Kel gets drunk. This time: Kel catches Buri in the act…

* * *

_

"Hum de dum; la de dah," Kel sang to herself as she walked down the halls in the palace. It was so good to be finally home! And she would get to see Faleron again! The image of Faleron's handsome face popped into her head. She had been so happy since they had started courting, and her Yamani mask had barely withstood the strain.

Like now, for instance. She was headed to Faleron's rooms, by way of her old knightmasters' rooms to drop off a report. Her knight-master had been Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak: Knight Commander of the King's Own. But he didn't bother too much with titles, and he'd been wonderful. Although, he could be a little ridiculous at times.

She paused at Raoul's rooms, and pushed the door open gently like she always did, not making a sound. She went to put her reports for him on his desk, but paused at the slight sound coming from his bedchamber. Someone was in there! But who could it be? Raoul was out jousting with Gareth the Younger, so it couldn't be him, right?

Slowly but surely, Kel pushed the door open, and then nearly passed out when it creaked. While she was hardly of the build for stealth, she could be quieter than this!

The figure in the room, however, was definitely built for stealth. He or she was clad all in black and was short, stocky, and looked to be very agile. What was the person doing? Kel had no idea. She crept closer, trying not to make a single sound.

"Raoul, darling, there you are," came the person's voice. The person didn't turn around- instead tried to hide a packet of powder up their sleeve. Kel immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Buri.

"What on earth are you doing, Buri?" Kel hissed.

Buri turned around. She looked relieved out of her mind. Now Kel was really interested. What could Buri doing that required such secrecy? Did it have something to do with the packet of powder she had been trying to hide up her sleeve? "O, good, it's you, Kel," Buri said, face still in an expression of relief.

Kel crossed her arms. "What are you doing?" she asked again, getting impatient.

Buri winked. "Why, pranking Raoulie, of course, with itching powder," she said, "Would you like to help?"

It should be here noted that only Kel's rigorous training with the Yamanis prevented her from bursting out here into raucous laughter which then would have been the cause of them being found. For the millionth time in her life, Kel blessed the Yamanis.

But all the Yamani training in the world could not have stopped her from giving a sly smile to Buri and that moment and letting the words, "Do I ever?" slip out of her mouth.

Buri cackled and they set to work.

* * *

Later that day, Kel returned to Raoul's rooms to see the effects of the prank she and Buri had played on Raoul. She entered the rooms expecting to see an extremely irritated Raoul scratching himself madly and cursing. Instead, she heard music and loud voices. What on earth was going on?

The answer came when she entered Raoul's rooms. Raoul was having a party.

In the middle of the room sat Raoul, his back being scratched by Dom and Wolset. All around him were members of the Third Company of the King's Own in various states of drunkeness. The 'fearsome warriors' were cavorting around the room.

Raoul looked up as she entered. "By the way, Kel," he said, "thanks for giving me an excuse not to attend the stuffy affair tonight."

Kel groaned. So much for pranking him. He appeared to be having the best time of his life. Ah well, she might as well join the party. She spotted Faleron and made her way over to him. Maybe this would be fun after all.

* * *

**A/N: Raoul is such a charachter. Seriously. And I had to throw that Kel/Faleron thing in there, even though there wasn't much of it. I do have a question for all of you though- do you think I should up the rating to T? Because after an installment like the last one, I'm thinking I should. Please tell me what you think (on the matter of the rating and of the story) in a review, and don't forget to submit any suggestions you might have for future installments!**

**O, by the way, Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this installment! And please review! (Although I did say that allready... sory :D)**

**Lady Mage**


	10. Poetry by Dom

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry I haven't been around in a while. Things have been crazy, and I'm back in school, so we'll see how updates come. I promise you one a week at least, and I'll try for two, but I can't guarantee it now I'm back to the grindstone. **

**This chapter is dedicated to LadyReaderofBooks. I hope I've done your idea justice- I have some doubts- it is such a brilliant idea, but I hope you all like it. Please don't forget to leave me a review at the end to tell me what you think or to submit a suggestion for a future installment!

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do 

**Tenth Installment: Poetry**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. Previously: Kel catches Buri in the act. This time: Kel catches Dom reciting bad poetry about her.

* * *

_

"Quiet, Merric!" Kel shushed her friend, one April day at New Hope. "I want to hear what Dom is saying!"

Merric scowled. Kel knew that he did not like being hushed, but knew that he wanted to hear who Dom's new lady love was as much as she did. They were hiding in the bushes behind the barracks, and Dom and Neal were conversing on the other side of the wall, inside the barracks. He had the insane idea that it was her.

When Merric had first told her this, Kel had nearly died of a mix of embarrassment (because Merric had accurately guessed her feelings toward Dom) and hope (because Dom might actually return her feelings). Now she just didn't know what to think. The lady Dom was singing about sounded just plain awful.

_The lady I love, _Dom warbled,

_The lady is fair…_

Here Neal broke in. "Come on, Dom, think of something more original!" He sounded quite put out.

"He's mad that Dom's worse at poetry than he is," Kel whispered to Merric from behind the bushes. Still, she could not hide her curiosity from her friend. Who on earth was the lady he was singing about? Dom continued his song:

_Her lips well formed_

_Her brow arched and mocking_

_She does not see_

_She simply does not see…_

Merric elbowed Kel. "If it's you he's talking about, I think you've _seen _quite a bit." He winked saucily at her, and she cursed the day that she let it slip to him of her preference for the blue-eyed Sergeant.

_And her eyes- her dreamer's eyes_

_They sparkle and they twinkle_

_Behind the long brown lashes…_

"Enough, Dom!" could be heard from the inside of the building. It sounded to Kel as if several of the members of Dom's squad had arrived on the scene, and from the scuffle, it sounded like they were attempting to drag him off to the mess for lunch.

Dom would not be perturbed, however, and from the sounds, Kel deduced that Dom had thrown a hard object at one of the men and it had hit home.

_Hazel eyes… they hide so much_

_Her face like a mask to some_

_But I know better…_

Merric poked Kel again. "It definitely sounds like he's talking about you Kel," he said, now becoming serious.

_Yes, I know better, _Dom continued. His men had now succeeded in dragging him out of the building, and he was now singing for the whole square to hear. Kel could see Dom clearly now, and nearly burst out laughing at the spectacle he was making of himself.

The next words: _So much emotion and so much love_ were cut off by Neal's hand over Dom's mouth.

Dom continued: _My Lady Kel… _Kel distinctly heard him sigh, and nearly passed out. So he was singing about her then? Was this supposed to be some sort of sick joke? Would he say "Sakuyo laughs" if she went up and kissed him right then and there?

_How brilliant she is_

_And how much I love her_

_But how much, _

_She does not realize._

Kel could take it no longer. Thank the Goddess for Yamani training. She stood up, oblivious to Merric's hand on her arm. "I think I realize quite a lot," she said very clearly, her face clear of all the rage of emotions she felt.

Dom blanched.

Kel walked over to him, completely still except for the tread of her feet on the dirt. "Yes, I realize quite a lot, _Dom,_" she said his name here with distaste, "I realize that this is all some sort of sick joke. Believe me, it is not appreciated."

"Sick joke?" Dom spluttered. Kel hesitated. Was she wrong? Was it not some sick joke after all, but Dom being… well, Dom?

Dom must have seen the hesitation in her face, because he suddenly pulled her close to him and kissed her long and hard. In front of everybody. For a moment, Kel responded, releasing all her pent up feelings towards him. But then she pulled away, realizing the problems with the situation. Everybody was watching, and presently, her position as commander was being undermined. And just as everybody was starting to accept a female commander. But…

"Three months latrine duty," she said curtly, turning on her heel.

"But-" Kel turned around. Dom was standing there with his mouth wide open, seemingly unable to process what had just occurred.

"I _said_, three months of latrine duty," Kel repeated, lighter this time. "And report to me after dinner, we can _discuss_ your assignments."

Dom looked like he had just been given the moon. "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

**A/N: Allright, well, I have some doubts about the quality of the writing, but I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think about it in a review, and don't forget to submit any suggestions for future installments in a review as well!**

**Happy Back To School,**

**Lady Mage**


	11. Tradition Prevails

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for this slow update. I knew what I wanted to do a week ago, but I never actually got around to writing it. I finally forced myself to pick up my laptop and do it yesterday. Again, I apologize for the wait. Generaly, I will do my best to keep on time with the schedule, and you should be reading an update a week from now.**

**This installment is dedicated to Tortall 101 who always has some really cool ideas concerning this fic! Thank you so much for all your support in all my stories, and thank you for taking the time to review and suggest scenarios. **

**To all of my other reviewers- you rock! The nineteen reviews for the last chapter absolutely blew me away. Keep reviewing! With that, I hope you enjoy this installment...

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do? 

**Eleventh Installment: Tradition Prevails**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. Previously: Kel catches Dom reciting bad poetry about her. This time: Kel gets caught kissing Roald by the king's council._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, Kel," sighed the crown prince into her hair as they took a break from kissing in the corridor.

Kel grinned to herself. Who would've guessed that Roald would have expressed his feelings for her when Neal had turned her down? She certainly never would have thought anyone else would ever love her after Neal had shouted her out of his room.

"Roald," she said quite seriously, "I like you a lot."

"Me too," Roald replied with a grin, and leaned in to kiss her again. They were about the same height, something that both of them liked a lot. It accentuated their equality: they were both knights and warriors. They had grown up together and were still growing up, and Kel liked the fact that Roald undermined the fact that he was a prince. She still didn't know where their relationship would go, but so far no one knew. All was well…

Kel shrugged mentally, positioned Roald against a wall, and went back to kissing him extensively.

Loud voices in the corridor interrupted their tryst as King Jonathan IV's council came into view, arguing about the dredging of Port Caynn harbor. They stopped short at the sight of her kissing someone. Fortunately, they couldn't see it was Roald.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked one of the elder conservatives.

Kel pulled away from Roald, realizing something was going on. _Oh dear, _she thought to herself. _This was just the thing we didn't want to happen. _She mentally hit herself for being so foolish to kiss Roald on sight in the corridor.

"I'll take the blame for this," she whispered to him, putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from protesting.

"Look at the whore," mocked one of the other nobles. "Trying to keep her lover hidden away."

Several of the other nobles snickered, although they tried to hide it. Kel was left with the feeling that the nobles she was confronted with here weren't so noble after all. Roald stepped out from behind her, his normally quiet eyes flashing.

"Excuse me," he asked, "What did you say about Kel?"

Many of the council members stepped back. While they were the council members who helped govern the kingdom, Roald was the one who would be _ruling_ the country and have the final say. No one wanted to offend him. The tension was so tight you could cut it with a knife. Kel felt like screaming and was eternally grateful to her Yamani training for preventing her.

The man shrunk back with the other council members, but held his ground as hard as she could. "She's no better than she ought to be, your highness- if it's a rough tumble in the hay that you need, then-"

"What?" Kel shrieked. How on earth was she to stay on the sidelines when other people fought her battles? Moreover, how could they possibly even think that of her? She and Roald hadn't done more than kiss, for crying out loud!

Roald placed a hand comfortingly on her arm. Turning to the nobles, his eyes turned to steel again. While he spoke quietly and succinctly, there was a dangerous tone to his voice. "Kel is not a whore," he said. "I have not taken her virginity." He stressed on the word virginity, trying to get the point across that she was an honorable squire and would not stoop so low, a thought which Kel appreciated to the utmost.

"Highness, well, it just looked like-"

"Narson, don't be ridiculous," snapped Lady Alanna of Trebond. Her violet eyes blazed in fury at the man who had called Kel a whore. However, when her gaze rested on Kel and Roald, her expression was more cheerful and her eyes began to dance. "It looked like young lovers kissing," she continued, slightly calmer, "And that's all. Do you honestly expect them to remain celibate for their entire lives?"

The man named Narson stuttered. Alanna could be very fearsome when she was in a temper and he didn't want her complaining to the king that he was an insensitive dunderhead that should be removed from the council immediately. After a long look at all of them, he staggered off down the hall, the rest of the council but Alanna following him.

Kel just looked around blankly, taking strength from Roald's hand on her arm. She had always dreamed of meeting the lioness properly, and now, her dreams were shattered. The lioness had caught her in a compromising position and while Alanna had defended her, she must be looking down her nose now. She hung her head in shame, her real feelings so strong that they broke through the mask that was her Yamani training.

Alanna spoke, saying something Kel couldn't hear. All she caught were the words 'tradition' and 'Jon'.

"What?" asked Kel, raising her head to look at the other lady knight more fully.

Alanna laughed, not a tinkling laugh like many ladies, but a full out guffaw. "Let tradition prevail!" she said cryptically, before walking off in the direction Narson had gone.

Roald laughed, and Kel gave him a questioning look. "Tradition?' she asked.

"Surely you know the legend about the prince and his lady knight?" he asked, somewhat amused.

"You mean that Jon and Alanna were-?" she asked, astounded. She didn't like the idea of falling in love with Roald just because of tradition. But it was _she _who had made the choice. So maybe it was a tradition because it was one of the best working relationships?

Roald nodded, smirking. "Tradition prevails," he said, jokingly, before leaning in and kissing her.

Kel found that she liked the idea of tradition more and more.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think in a review. And if you have a suggestion for a future installment, don't be shy! Step right up, ladies and gentlemen (do I have any reading this fic? lol) and submit your ideas! Don't worry, they will be used!**

**Oh, and 150th reviewer gets special cookies courtesy of me! **

**Lady Mage**


	12. Goodnight, Dewdrop

**A/N: Wow, the response to the last chapter was fantastic! Keep it up, you guys!!! **

**This installment is dedicated to abyssgirl, who came up with this wonderful idea. Thank you so much for being such a loyal reader and reviewer (and idea submitter- I probably have about ten from you and I will do them all eventually, I promise!). I hope you (and all the rest of the readers, reviewers, and submitters) enjoy this chapter! So, without much more ado, I present:

* * *

**

What Would Kel Do? 

**Twelfth Installment: Goodnight, Dewdrop**

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you think of any or submit them in a review. Previously: Kel gets caught kissing Roald by the king's council. This time: Cleon walks in on Kel.

* * *

_

What on earth was Cleon about, telling her she looked fit? Fit? Of course she, Keladry of Mindelan, squire to the Knight Commander of the King's Own was fit! How could she not be after fighting centaurs, and dealing with griffins and the like? What a stupid comment! And what on earth had that kiss been for?

Laughing to herself at Cleon's odd behavior, and even more at Lalasa's mention that Kel had made a 'conquest', Kel stripped her soup-stained tunic off. Curse that one jagged stone in the banquet hall: she should have seen it, but oh no, she just _had _to fall smack dab on her face just as she was gracefully leaving the room. Now that she thought of it, why hadn't she made sure there were enough rushes on the floor so just such a thing would not have happened?

She was so clumsy when it came to social events. As much as she tried to be spotless, there was always something to make her undignified whether it came as a prank from Joren and his gang, or a mistake that she had made! Why couldn't she just go through one evening without leaving with her dignity and a clean tunic? Kel ripped off her breeches and threw them in the wash pile for Lalasa to take care of. One of the buttons fell off and rolled, landing at her feet, and Kel threw it at the door.

Maybe what Cleon had said had been a joke? A way to make fun of her for being so clumsy? She shook her head. That didn't explain the kiss he had given her on the cheek before he had run off down the hall. Why else would he have done that? Kel just wasn't sure anymore. Just because she wasn't in love with Neal anymore didn't mean that she didn't notice her friends as, well, _men. _Cleon, more so than the others. And why did she notice when he didn't call her ridiculous names like 'dewdrop' and 'pearl of my heart'?

It had been just a joke, right? A derogatory reference to her sex. All in good fun, of course, but… how could she possibly want him to call her 'lily of the palace' again? Well, maybe it was because no one else seemed to notice she was a girl (except for Owen, in the most tactless fashion possible). No, Kel wasn't really a girl anymore. When you've fought in so many battles at such a young age, you grow up quickly. Kel was a woman, and part of her ached to have someone see her that way.

_Oh, of all the stupidest things, _she thought to herself. _Stop blabbering and put on that shift before Neal comes walking in- _

Someone knocked on her door, which was ajar, and it opened with the force of the knock. _Oh blast it, _she thought to herself, frantically trying to pull the shift over her head. She got it on in just enough time, and wheeled around. "Neal," she said, "What on earth are you doing, barging in like tha-"

It wasn't Neal. No, not at all. It was Cleon, his red hair attesting to a frantic run through the halls..

Kel's Yamani mask only barely covered her shock.

"What on earth?" she nearly shrieked, discovering to her dismay that her shift, while on, was virtually see through.

Cleon appeared to be taking full advantage of the view. Kel supposed he was seeing how apt his previous statement concerning her fitness really was. She flushed the color of a tomato, despite all Yamani training, and grabbed her burgundy dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around her.

"Hello Cleon," she said crisply.

"Kel," he said, "I never said Happy Midwinter properly." He handed her a gift, and she let it drop to the floor. He _had_ said it properly before. And the nerve of him- walking in like he owned the place, staring at her while she was practically naked, then trying to give her a present? There were times when he treated her _too much_ like a girl! It was funny the first time when he kissed her on the cheek, but showing up to her rooms and walking in as she was getting dressed? Unacceptable! She slapped at him, looking on with satisfastion as a red handprint appeared on his face.

"Midwinter luck to you too, Cleon," Kel said cooly.

"I- uh- er- well-" he stammered. Apparently he was nervous. To what, Kel was sure she could not fathom. Did he think she was going to slap him again? Because she was very close to doing it again. Their faces seemed to get closer and closer- then…suddenly he was kissing her within an inch of her life. It was mindboggling how good it felt...but how could she be kissing him, the red haired knight who had just been staring at her like a pervert?

She pushed him away. "Excuse me?" she asked, still breathless from the kiss and trying to deny the effect it had had.

He didn't seem detered by her rebuff. "I never did it properly the first time," he said, this time sauntering very un-Cleon-like out her door and blowing her a kiss as he left. "Goodnight, dewdrop."

* * *

**A/N: (cackles) Cleon/Kel really isn't done enough, I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any ideas for future installments, please submit them in a review (yadah yadah yadah, you guys know all this stuff) :D Even if you can't think of anything for a future installment, please take the time to tell me what you thought, even if it's just a two worder! Every review is appreciated, I promise!**

**Also, 150th reviewer gets cyber cookies! They are pretty good, I promise. :)**

**Lady Mage**


	13. Acting

**What Would Kel Do**

**Thirteenth Installment: Acting**

This chapter is dedicated to Iggy's GF. It was a wonderful idea and I hope you like the chapter.

_What Kel would do in certain scenarios- email me the situations if you can think of any or submit them in a review. Previously: Cleon walks in on Kel. This time: Neal is suggestive to Daine within Numair's earshot…_

_-_

_Where on earth had Neal run off to? _Kel wanted to know. _How she wanted to tell him who her new knightmaster was!_ She strolled the halls, bursting with joy at the knowledge that _she _and she alone was the Giantkiller's new squire. She would be the one going riding with the third company of the king's own off to all the adventures. Finally she was a real squire! And about time- she had begun to think that she would never be chosen.

Kel shook her head a little at her joy- she could barely keep the smile off her face and wasn't sure she wanted it gone. Four years back in the Tortallian court had removed some of her Yamani reserve, although she could still be the 'lump' if she needed to be. Only one thing, or rather, person was now needed to make her happiness complete.

Neal.

Where was the boy anyways? He'd been missing all morning and she wanted to tell him her news before he went to talk to his father later that day. She tried to think back to what they'd been doing that morning before she went jousting and Lord Raoul had asked her to be his squire. Neal had been playing with Jump and bemoaning that he never got to see Daine anymore because Numair was such an 'old frump'. Then she had sent him to Daine's to let Jump have a checkup.

_That was it! _Of course, how on earth had she forgotten? A true Yamani never forgot anything. Well, she _had_ been a little preoccupied after Raoul had asked her to be his squire…

The last thought set Kel off into another short bout of smiling broadly, before she called herself to attention once more and set off down the hall to find Neal. She had to tell him before she began packing- after all that was what friends did! _Friends, hmmm? _Asked her little rogue voice, _Wouldn't you like it to be more than that?_ Kel promptly told the voice to shut up and began making her way to the floor in which Daine resided.

She climbed the last of the stairs with ease, remembering fondly the first time Neal had brought her to Daine. How little she'd been then! And there were many fewer people on the level back then- now more sounds came from behind the doors on either side of the hallway. It had also gotten substantially noisier, and there appeared to be a couple making quite some noise at the end of the hall.

She couldn't see who they were from the angle that she stood at, but they were talking quite loudly.

"Are you flirting with me?" came a loud angry feminine voice. The voice sounded very familiar to Kel but she couldn't quite place it.

"So what if I was?" came the male voice defiantly, "I've fancied you for years!"

_Ye gods, _Kel swore to herself… _no! It couldn't be Neal, could it?_ She told herself the thought was ridiculous, but upon turning the corner, she saw the evidence which was unavoidable. It most definitely _was_ Neal and Daine.

What on earth was she supposed to do? Kel shook her head at Neal's stupidity. How had _that _particular conversation started? She wasn't really sure she wanted to know… Neal had probably started spurting off bad poetry at Daine. No wonder Neal had been turned down!

Turning at the sound of footsteps, Kel saw Numair approaching with Owen a little a head of him. _Oh gods_, she thought, and watched as Numair slowly comprehended the situation his fiancée was involved in.

"Kel," came Owen's whisper, "this is all jolly funny, but you have to do something!"

Kel nodded. Neal could be hurt!

"But what?" she asked, afraid to show herself. It wasn't normal for her to turn to Owen for help in a situation, but Owen had sisters, so maybe he would know how to handle such a situation. She couldn't just let this go on.

Owen shrugged. He didn't appear to have too many ideas. "Pretend you're Neal's lover?" he asked jokingly, not expecting her to accept the idea.

Kel blanched, but then as she thought through it, she found herself liking the idea. She could show her feelings to Neal and he would think she was acting. Nothing would be ruined in the slightest. The Yamani approach would be to walk away, but Kel couldn't just stand by and let her best friend be killed. Besides, she was a _Tortallian_ squire now!

Kel stepped forward into the light and Daine and Neal slowly looked away from their fight towards her.

"How could you?" Kel's face adopted a look of distaste and fury, as well as one of betrayal. The words had slipped out before she knew what she was about, but it was too late to go back now.

"How could I what?" Neal wanted to know, surprised at his normally calm friend's demeanor.

"Lie to me, that's what!" Kel shouted, now pretending to be even more furious. She took three long steps towards the pair and pulled them apart, letting Daine practically fall to the floor.

"Wh- what?" Neal stammered, unsure what exactly was going on.

"You say you love me, and then you go off and flirt with some other woman?" Kel demanded, rather enjoying herself now, once she was started. There was a certain sense of power that came with displaying feelings that were not her own, much like the sense of power she felt while donning her Yamani mask.

A slow comprehension dawned on Neal's face, and suddenly he was shriveling in terror. "I promise I won't do it again, my love," he said, back against the wall which she had pushed him up against.

_My love…_ he had said. Kel savored the words before reminding herself that they did not mean anything. She pushed him harder against the wall, her face in his face, scowling furiously, but there was a little twinkle in her eye to let Neal know she was just kidding.

There was no such twinkle in Neal's eyes however. "How shall I ever repay you, my love?" he spoke again, his voice husky against her ear.

Kel could not speak. He was simply too close- she could not control the desire she had felt for months from springing to the surface…. And then…they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Forgotten in the distance stood Daine, Numair, and Owen, staring agog at the spectacle. Dimly, out of the corner of her eye, Kel saw Daine and Numair retreat back into their rooms.

Suddenly Owen was right in their faces. "Show's over!" he said, "and if that wasn't the jolliest thing- you two are brilliant actors, and…" Owen trailed off when Neal shoved him with his free arm.

Neal and Kel weren't acting anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait- school has been crazy and I have had absolutely no time to work on any of my writing. Needless to say, I will be updating a lot less frequently than before but I will be updating. Check out my blog listed in my profile for more information. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this installment and many thanks to those who reviewed last time. If you were one of the first reviewers for that installment, I suggest you go back and re-read it as I changed it a little bit due to OOCness. Again, if you have any suggestions for future installments, do not hesitate to leave them in a review, and even if you can't think of anything for a future episode, I sincerely hope you will take the time to tell me what you think, even if it's only a one worder.**

**That being said, 200th reviewer gets cyber cookies AND cyber milk. So start REVIEWING!**

**Lady Mage**


End file.
